Naruto: Behind the Scenes
by a lovely idiot
Summary: If the show is made up of a bunch of actors, surely they have a real life? Join me as I kick back, realx, watch and get a good laugh or two. [Full summary inside] H I A T U S
1. Getting to Mcdonalds

**AN:** Zomg, I'm making a Naruto fic! That's unexpected! –shot for lying- Well, yes. Naruto: Behind the scenes. Just a little twist from a roleplay I saw on Gaia. Credit goes to Heavenly Helix from Gaiaonline for this idea. Oh my gosh though, I'm writing a chapter fic! This takes place after the 2 year jump as well. But everyone is around 15-16.

**Summary:** The whole Naruto cast is just a bunch of paid actors. Costumes, make up, sets, directors…so surely, they must have some kind of life outside, right? Join me as we go through the insane journeys of the Naruto cast's real life while we get to kick back, relax and laugh. (Major humor OOCness Rated for Hinata's potty mouth NejiSaku NaruHina others undecided)

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Naruto. Sasuke isn't dead, is he? So no, I don't…-cries-

**Naruto: Behind the Scenes**

**Chapter 1: Getting to McDonalds**

"And scene end! Great job guys! You can all go home now. Just be sure to come back Sunday for scene rehearsal. Ja!" called Kishimoto Masashi, director of the show "Naruto" as he walked into the halls of the other set to get to his car.

That's right, the anime everyone knows and loves that was thought to be drawn, is a real action/humor play sort of show. Thus meaning that everyone had some other form of a real life. Don't get me wrong though, the entire cast was all friends with each other. But everyone was just what you called…

different.

"Shit yes! Finally, about time we got a bit of a damn break! Come on Naru-chan, we're heading over to McDonalds!" yelled Hinata. Yesiree, quiet, shy Hinata. Told you everyone was different.

"A-alright Hinata-san, just please, don't hurt me!" whisper yelled Naruto. Naruto was a bit of a quiet smartass. Although, he was quite afraid of his girlfriend of 3 years. Unfortunately, he was also too polite for his own damn good.

Hinata rolled her _real_ pearly white eyes, "Naru, we've been dating for 3 years now. Surely you can call me something other than 'Hinata-san'?"

Naruto sighed, "Hai, hai. I'll try Hinata-…chan."

She smiled, "See, it wasn't that hard. Just like when we're acting!"

"You have no idea on how hard it is acting like a loud mouthed idiot."

Then, they heard someone call them over.

"Hey guys! Neji, the gang and I are headed over to McDonalds. You want to come?" questioned Sakura. Even in real life, she was still as sweet and nice as ever. Luckily for everyone around her though, she possessed almost no temper whatsoever, just playful annoyances. But it was rumored that she was a kung-fu genius.

"Sure Saku-chan, we were heading over there right now." replied Hinata. On set, the two didn't have much interaction but off set, they were best friends. Then again, something like this would eventually occur when you were dating someone's cousin.

"Sakura, hurry up. I don't want to have to wait in line for food during rush hour just because you were talking to Hinata." said Neji. Yes, these two were also dating. It's a funny story actually of how it happened…I'll tell you later.

"Alright, alright already! Just let Hinata and I change out of our ninja costumes!"

…Well, I said in the summary that there're costumes, didn't I?!

Sakura then set off into a light jog while grabbing Hinata's arm and then dragged her to the ladies' changing room.

"We'll be out later Naru-chan, Neji-niisan!" shouted Hinata as she closed the door behind her and Sakura.

Neji and Naruto glanced towards the door and sighed, if both of their girlfriends went together to change, they had about 30 minutes to wait…

_40_ minutes later…

Neji was about ready to bang his head on the door to awake the probably asleep girls while Naruto was contemplating the idea of tearing his hair out or barging in despite his incredible politeness.

Just then came out Sakura and Hinata. Hinata strolled out wearing a tight white t-shirt (that showed off her plentiful amount of cleavage) that had an imprint of a set of drums on it along with a denim _mini _mini-skirt with thigh-high black high-heeled boots. Her ridiculously long hair was put up into a messy bun with chopsticks.

If Naruto ever felt like having a serious nosebleed, then was the time to do so.

Luckily for Neji, Sakura came out with something far less _revealing_. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a few frills at the bottom of the hem that had pull on red sleeves. Her bottom part of her ensemble was a red skirt that went down to her knees while she wore white sandals that had a bit of a small heel. Sakura's already short hair was pulled into an even smaller ponytail that was tied with a white ribbon.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief, no nose bleed for him today. He was worried that his cousin would try to make her wear something that she thought was "better looking".

Naruto coughed with a blush, "W-well…it's about time you guys got out! Now we're going to have to wait in line forever! Shikamaru and the others are probably gone by now…"

"Puh-lease. Tenten takes at least _twice _as long as us. Besides, Shikamaru is the King of Busy. It's not like he'll notice!" snorted Hinata.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just go now. Unlike you two, Naruto and I can change _quickly_.

It was true, in the first 10 minutes Sakura and Hinata were dressing, Neji and Naruto had finished. Naruto was now in an orange polo (that was open) with a navy blue shirt underneath. He also wore jeans with black and white checkered Vans. Neji was now in a pair of baggy jeans with the classic sketchers. For a shirt he wore a beige t-shirt with black print on the front that said "The future sucks. That's why I live in the present."

Sakura sighed, even if Neji was just obsessed with fate in the show only, he still liked the idea of it. Even if it was a bit depressing.

"Alright, let's get going. We're taking my car by the way." said Sakura.

Neji scoffed, "As long as you're not driving. You drive like a madman on steroids."

Sakura pouted, "That's not true! Hinata, tell him about the time I drove Gaara to the hospital!"

Internally Neji flinched. It was no secret that even though Sakura was dating Neji, Gaara was still after her. Except maybe Sakura…she was just too dense sometimes. Either way, Neji was seething with possessiveness.

'When did she drive him to the hospital?! I was never told of this…at least Hinata was there, nothing could've happened.'

While Neji was having his fun, little thoughts, he missed Hinata sighing then saying, "Saku, sorry to tell you but you do drive like that. I'm only happy that we didn't die—I mean crash!"

Sakura sighed, "Fine, Neji can drive. But I call shotgun!"

"Dammit! I wanted to sit there…freaking asshole took it from me!" screeched Hinata.

"Hey, you take that back! I'm nowhere _near_ an asshole!!" screeched Sakura just as loudly.

"Make me!"

"Fine, I will! I'll kung-fu your ass all the way to the U.S.!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"NU-UH!"

"YU-HUH!!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, CAN WE PLEASE GO NOW?!?!?"

All was silent as the 3 stared at Naruto. Since when did he yell…out loud…ever??? Mr. I'm-to-polite-for-you-bwahaha screaming?

"Ahem, I just want to eat. I'm starving. Aren't you hungry Hinata-chan?"

Hinata gave a huge grin, "Damn straight! Now let's get into Saku's car and get the hell out of here! I promised Ino I'd arm-wrestle her today."

The other 3 sighed as they headed towards the garage while Sakura handed Neji her keys.

Hinata was just plain scary sometimes!

-To be continued

**AN: **O.o Did I just write this?! 4 pages of fiction?!?! Wowzers…so anyways, I hope you liked this so far. I've mentioned a few things about everyone else so (if you noticed) you'll ahve to see the next chapter to figure it out. Don't forget to leave me a review and put this on your alert lists. No flames please and constructive criticism is appreciated! But I swear, if any of you say everyone is acting OOC…-slams head- The rest of the gang will be introduced in the next chapter. See you soon!

**A bit of a Japanese lesson:**

chan- an affectionate term used mostly for girls

san- a polite term used to address someone you usually don't know

Ja or ja ne- a less formal way of saying goodbye rather than "Sayonara", more of a "See you soon"

hai- yes


	2. Meeting the True Gang Part 1

**AN:** After severe contemplation, I'll try going through with this fic. When it ends though, I don't know…

**Disclaimer:** Owning Naruto….yeah, no, I don't.

**Dedicated:** To Blackbelt-sama! She is truly my idol when it comes to Naruto fanfiction…so if you're reading this BB-sama, this chappie is dedicated to youu!

**Naruto: Behind the Scenes**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the True Gang Part 1**

"See Sakura-san? Having Neji drive isn't too bad…" said Naruto as he tried to calm down his huffing friend while Hinata was searching for their usual table.

Sakura shot him a glare, "He went too damn slow! Honestly, we weren't even getting chased by the police! Where's the fun in that?!"

"Sakura….have you ever thought that driving so fast is the reason _why_ no one wants you to drive?" sighed Neji. Honestly, with Sakura in shotgun (she won!) he had to deal with her never-ending shouting at him to go faster! He had half a mind to crash her side of the vehicle so she would shut up…

But then he realized that Sakura could kill him, even as a ghost, so he let those thoughts go.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Hina! Did you find it yet?"

"Yeah! I'm always forgetting so damn much…next time Naru's searching!" yelled Hinata as she jumped around trying to show where the table was.

Neji, Sakura and Naruto trotted over glancing at everyone else who was there.

Shikamaru was sitting up straight as usual in his business uniform; he had a Debate Club meeting in 30 minutes so he was reviewing his argument over in his head as he munched daintily on his Big Mac. As he looked at his watch for time, he remembered about his Chess Team game right after and soon began strategizing over what he could do depending on what opponent her got. Even if it was a computer!

Y'see, Shikamaru was pretty much opposite of lazy. Hell, he was the most active kid the whole gang knew! Let's see here…he was in Debate, Chess, Basketball, Crafts, Music, Drama, Technology, Glee, Anime, Manga, Charity, Community, Foreign and just about every other club/team there was in their school.

Sitting next to him was Ino slumped down chewing lazily on her Chicken Select wondering if she would sneak out to star gaze that night. Ino was currently in her preferred outfit of white sweatpants rolled up to her mid-calf and a purple sweatshirt that had the picture of a fish on it. Her long (real) blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, with that one bang as straight as ever on top of her head. She sighed, and then greeted the 3 who took their seats.

"…Mmm, hey guys. What took you so long?"

"Oi Monotone, you promised me we were going to wrestle today. You ready you ass?" questioned Hinata with a very…disturbing glint in her eyes.

Ino instantly perked up, if that was even possible, as she remembered what she promised the other day. Today was the day she would finally beat down that potty-mouthed shit-pie in a game. The current score between the 2 and all of the games they had played was 48-7, Hinata taking the lead.

Ino smirked before saying, "Bring it bitch."

Hinata gave another smirk as she took her seat and set her arm on the table. Ino did the same all the while trying to stare down the white-eyed girl.

Naruto sighed and glanced around in his seat next to Hinata. After seeing that the girls were ready, he announced, "One…two…GO!"

And thus started one of the daily challenges that the group had to deal with everyday.

Next to Hinata on her other side, Lee tried to smother a chuckle. The two were so funny…

Lee leaned back with his hands behind his head, giving a cocky grin. He couldn't help but inwardly laugh at how he knew that he was _the_ hottest guy at the table. He could hear in the distance girls swooning over him. As of that day, he was dressed in something like a basketball jersey that had "Hard Worker" written in large white blocks over the tan of the jersey, dark green mesh-y sweat pants, a chain necklace that had the Konoha emblem on a rectangular metal plate and had his hair gelled up in a lot of spikes. Sort of like Naruto, but with sharper spikes.

Lee could almost feel the jealous glares of the boyfriends of the girls swooning over him.

Not too far from Lee was Shino, who was also glaring at him. But he wasn't glaring because of the jealous girlfriend thing.

Well…sort of.

'God dammit…why does everyone have to be so freakin' in love with thick-brows?!' thought Shino.

Y'see, the other day, Shino had taken a chance by asking a girl out to a movie when she shot him down.

-Flashback-

"_I'm sorry Aburame-san, but I'm waiting for…" whispered the girl quietly._

"…_for?" continued Shino as his eyes glazed over with self-pity behind the dark glasses._

"_For Lee-kun!"_

_It took about a minute for Shino's brain to compute this…_

"…_WHAT?! How can you like thick-brows?!?!"_

_The girl gave an angry glare before answering. "Lee-kun's eyebrows are NOT thick, they're manly!" swooned the girl._

_Shino became stiff and then muttered, "…I'm losing to thick-brows?"_

-End Flashback-

'Just you wait thick-brows…I'll get you one day!! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!' laughed Shino insanely in his head. Flames had also sprouted behind him.

A few seats away, Sasuke cowered in fear. He was scared that Shino's flames would soon burn his newly bought dark blue sweater and white dress pants. With his 3-inch glasses as well, it made the flames even brighter than what they really were.

'Nooo, I don't want to lose my new clothes! Momma just bought them, wahhhh!'

All the way on the other side of the table, Sakura sighed as she spotted Sasuke. She just couldn't believe that in the show she had to…to _love_ the sissy-geek.

Out loud she muttered next to Naruto, "Why…why can't I just be paired up with Neji? I mean, we're already dating in real life…"

Naruto sighed as well, "I know what you mean Sakura-san. I have to act like I'm in love with _you_. Honestly…"

"Oh? And why is that a problem, eh?!" asked Sakura as she glared at him while thinking of how to kill him.

Quickly realizing his mistake, he sputtered out "N-n-no it's not like that! I-it's just that…Hinata-chan already likes me in the show so I'm just saying that I should fall in love with her already! You know how she's kind of glaring at you and me both when we have those moments in the show together!!"

Putting down the fist Sakura was raising, she shuddered. "You're right…I'm starting to think that Kishimoto-san should hire some bodyguards, in case Hina-chan decides to attack him…"

The two sighed and decided it would be best to stop the conversation before they thought of anything else that involved Hinata's violence.

"Uhh…how about I get us our food? We did come here late." asked Neji seeing that the two had a bit of a sudden sadness…

Or was it fear?

"Ok! Neji, I want 2 10-piece Nuggets, fries, an Oreo McFlurry and a Coke." yipped out Sakura happily at the thought of food.

"Mmm…I'll take a Ranch BLT, an M&M McFlurry and a Sprite. Skip the fries for me." said Naruto thoughtfully as he weighed the pros and cons of fries.

"What about Hinata?"

The 3 glanced and saw her still in her match against Ino, all the while sneaking fries with her other hand.

"Ahem…ok, yeah. I don't think she'll want any."

Sakura and Naruto nodded silently, still watching shocked at the battle between Ino and Hinata.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a bit." After that being said, Neji walked over to the cash register, groaning at the ridiculously long line.

Just as he got to the line, Tenten, Choji, Kankuro burst through the doors, promptly knocking out the 2 people who were about to leave.

Tenten glanced down, "Oops…ehe, Kan-chan, shove the 2 out won't you?"

Kankuro glared at her. "…What the hell? Why should I?!"

"Oi, can we get in now? I want my fries…" barked out Choji.

Tenten sighed, "Fine, I'll shove them…--!"

There was a sudden pause, as if time itself had stopped because of something.

"EEEEEEYAAAAAHHHH! THERE'S, THERE'S--!"

Slamming his hands on his ears to block out the sound, Choji yelled, "What is it Ten?!"

Tenten zipped around to behind Kankuro, crying globs of anime tears with her eyes looking like those arrow thingies with the lines…you know what I'm talking about, right?

As she sniffled, she managed to cry out, "Th-there's a…a ballpoint pen in that guys shirt!"

…

……

……….

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SCREAMED LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF A STUPID PEN?!" cried Kankuro. Poor people or the restaurant, they would surely need to go to the hospital that day to check their ears…

"It's not my fault that sharp things scare the crap outta me! Just look at it, gleaming in the light so…so menacingly!"

Choji screamed, "It's a PEN! It's not going to hurt you. Besides, aren't you like a weapons mistress in the show?"

"That's just the show. Besides, those weapons are made of plastic. Whenever we have a scene with real weapons, I have my stunt-double come out, remember?"

Kankuro nodded reminiscently, "Oh yeah…hey, remember that time Neji's stunt-double came out in the scene between him and Naruto for the chunin test arc?"

Choji nodded as well. "Oh yeah…that was hilarious."

-Flashback-

_Naruto and Neji were about to begin the battle between them for the finals of the Chunin test. Neji was already standing in the arena waiting for Naruto to come so they could start the scene._

"_Hey, Neji-san! Sorry I'm late, this fish came up and--."_

_All of a sudden the lights from the ceiling came off from its hinges and crashed down onto Neji._

"_GYAAAHHHH--URK!"_

_Naruto flew back to the walls and rubbed his head. What had just happened? Then he noticed that Neji was under the lights._

"_H-hey…Neji-san? Are you alright?" asked Naruto into the opening nervously, hoping for some kind of reaction._

_There was no answer._

_Naruto was close to tears. "N-Neji…NOOOOOO!!"_

"_Hey guys, I was in the bathroom and…what happened?!"_

_Standing at the right side entrance, was Neji! Completely unharmed and safe._

"…_ouch. Man, I feel sorry for my stunt-double."_

_Kishimoto was standing next to Neji when he said, "Don't worry, he was only a stunt-double."_

-End Flashback-

Tenten snorted, "Good Lord that was funny…"

Choji shook his head, "Yeah…hey, did that guy ever get better?"

Kankuro shrugged, "Dunno…hopefully. Well come on, let's get to the table."

The 3 walked to the table and took seats next to Sakura and Naruto.

"So…what's going on?" asked Tenten.

"Hm? Oh, Neji's getting food, Hina-chan's arm-wrestling with Ino, Lee's being cocky, Shino burst into flames, Sasuke's being a sissy and you guys came in. That's about it I guess." replied Sakura boredly as she waited for her food.

"Ah…the usual."

"Yup."

Just then, Kakashi came through the doors with Shizune…

On time.

-To be continued

**AN:** Well, I tried to make this chapter longer and I did so…by one page I think. Umm, not much to say. I'll try to update quicker next time though. And umm...I'm too lazy to give everyone a full description. Sorry, I'll try to fill in everyone I missed in the next chapter!

Review please! Constructive critiscism is appreciated!


	3. Meeting the True Gang Part 2

**AN:** LAWL, about time I came out with the damn chapter. But no, I'm a lazy person. So voila, here it is! Now, just make sure you don't pelt me with any sort of object for not updating sooner. nn

**Disclaimer:** I'd rather have BB-sama own Naruto…-glance-

**Dedicated:** To Blackbelt-sama yet again! She truly inspires me…no, seriously. She's the one who gave me inspiration to continue this fic! It's just that I'd never have the guts to write wonderful lime-y stuff like she does. xD

**Naruto: Behind the Scenes**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the True Gang Part 2**

Kakashi walked with Shizune to the table while shyly holding her hand. He kept avoiding her gaze while Shizune gave a little glare at the lack of attention.

As of then Kakashi was still in his trademark mask (**AN:** Due to not wanting to be sued by revealing Kakashi's OR Shino's face, they will still have something covering their face. Sorry!) with black cargo pants and an olive green turtle-neck sweater with Nike sneakers, while Shizune was in a red leather mini-skirt, a skin-tight black tank-top that went to her neck and _high_-heeled loose black boots that went to her knee.

Looks like someone's been spending too much time with Hinata.

"Ne, Shizune-chan, there's our table let's go sit there, ok?" spoke Kakashi with a nervous glance as he looked at his girlfriend.

Shizune scoffed before she spoke, "I'm not an idiot Kakashi, I know where to go dammit!"

Kakashi quickly let go of her hand and used his own to shield himself. "I'm sorry Shizune-chan! I know better now…"

She smiled…rather seductively, "I know, I just love to mess with you. Now come here you big cutie!"

Shizune then proceeded to grab him in a huge hug, thus giving Kakashi the chance to feel her rather…well-endowed chest. He tried to hide it and successfully stopped a nose bleed but he couldn't help but lightly blush.

"I-it's alright, Shizune-chan…now can you let go of me? I can't breathe really well."

"Even if only in the show you're a pervert, you can't hide who you really are…" Shizune said in a sing-song voice as she let go of him.

"Hey, I'm only a pervert in the show! I could never act like such a Goddamn lecher, it's DISGUSTING!!" Kakashi shouted back.

Shizune gave a toothy grin, "Heehee, I know…I just love to push yer buttons. Now come on, let's go sit, I'm hungry…"

She took his arm and led him to the table. Shizune then promptly dropped Kakashi into the seat across from Sakura and walked to enormous line, but not before kissing him goodbye and purring, "I'll get the usual…Kakashi."

With that, she tapped him on the nose made her way to the line, giving plenty of men a nice view to oogle at.

In his chair, Kakashi was gripping the table so hard Naruto thought it would break when he glanced at the older man. With a bit of a dry stare and a sweat drop, he asked, "So Kakashi-san…rough day with Shizune-san?"

Kakashi turned his toward him while shaking as he answered, "You have no idea on how hard it is to have a-a… seductress for a girlfriend. I mean, Hinata's always swearing and everything but she doesn't go and seduce you left and right!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. While it was true that Hinata and Shizune were probably more alike than chickens and ducks, Hinata would never really…intentionally do things like that to him. But he knew that somewhere inside Kakashi, inside the inner pervert in all people, he _enjoyed_ it.

"OH YEAH YOU BITCH! I F---ING WON!! ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

Shikamaru tried to shush Ino. "Be a little more quiet! You're disrupting my thinking time!"

Oh boy, Shikamaru even had a schedule for thinking time. Joy.

Hinata's head was slumped on the table, "I can't believe I lost…to a BLONDE for Pete's sake!"

Ino was currently flashing victory signs around the table and giving shouts of, "BITCH YEAH!" every now and then. But still, Hinata smiled for her. It was a rare thing to see Ino so excited.

Shino was the one to shut her up. "GODDAMMIT INO! SHUT THE F--- UP ALREADY! WE KNOW, YOU WON, SHEESH!!"

He was now huffing from the loud shout he had just used, but thankfully his dark gray scarf was covering most of it. He was dressed similarly to Naruto with the open light gray polo and a blue t-shirt inside. But instead of jeans, he had khaki jeans and New Balance sneakers. Of course, he had those trademark sun glasses.

Ino gave a tired glare in his direction. "This is one of the few times I'm happy. Can't you be congratulating me instead?"

Shino smirked before answering (even though you couldn't see it), "No. Simple as that. Seeing you miserable everyday is what makes me happiest."

"Bastard."

"I know, now tell me something useful."

The two glared more at one another until Hinata shouted. "About damn time you got the food! I'm freakin' starving…"

Neji stared at her as he took his seat next to Sakura. "I didn't get you anything; you were too busy with your arm wrestling so I decided not to get you anything. This stuff is for Naruto, Sakura and I. Sorry."

But that's when he made his mistake. Hinata then pulled out the most dangerous weapon known to men…

A teary-eyed pout.

"N-Neji-niisan…couldn't you just get me a small order? Please?"

…

……

"…Fine. Wait here so I can get back into the ridiculously long line." With that, Neji sadly walked back into the line with his head hung in defeat.

As soon as he was gone, Hinata smirked, "Every woman knows that's one of the weapons."

Sakura snickered, "Too true. Hehehehehee…"

Being close to the two, Naruto and Kakashi feared for their lives. Them two + evil snickering not good, not good at all…so they tried to scoot down, and cursed when they realized they had no where to go.

'Someone…help us!' cried both of them inside their minds.

Luckily for the two, someone did come. But they weren't there to save them, more for just the food. It was Kiba, Gaara and Temari. Truthfully, the three just walked past them, glanced and started ROFLing.

…No, I'm serious, the literally started to** r**oll **o**n the **f**loor **l**aughing. Unfortunately for them, they soon realized that they were ROFLing on a McDonald's floor which was, you guessed it, dirty as a sewer when your large extended family all got together for a party with booze and beans. Maybe even dirtier.

Yea, I think you get the picture.

"…URK! Oh Lord, I'm think I'm going to barf…" gurgled out Temari as she held her hand to her green face, sure she was about to puke out her breakfast as she ran to the equally dirty bathroom to puke out said things.

"OH. MY.GOD," said Kiba in mild-shock as he took a seat next to Sasuke…unfortunately, "that was one of the WORST things I have EVER done in my whole freaking life. No, seriously, I'm not joking. It's even worse than when I have to wear that jacket in the show! I mean God! It's always so hot in the studio yet they always make me wear that arctic coat as if my life depended on it."

Sasuke nodded as he pushed up his glasses. "I know what you mean. Those arm things always make me itch so much…Momma buys me better things!"

"Dude…no one cares about you. Get over it."

"…Sniffle, you didn't have to be so mean about it…WAAHHH! I'm telling Momma on you!"

And so, Sasuke ran out with those funny little anime tears while the people who were bored enough to watch got a good kick out of his misery.

"BWAAHAHAHA, DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?!" laughed Lee, "Man, what a little sissy!!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! That Uchiha needs to learn how to be cooler…like Kisame" snickered Hinata.

"Speaking of Kisame-san, is he coming to day? I wanted to ask him if it would be cooler to do a project on the Sun or the Moon." questioned Naruto.

Kankuro shook his head. "I don't think so, but I'd go with a Moon project. Ten times cooler than the Sun anyways…"

"I agree."

Looking at the scene, Gaara shook his head and sighed. But as his eye caught the sight of the empty seat next to Sakura he silently thanked whatever Gods existed for giving him another chance. Then again, he didn't really look like someone who would believe in things like that with his un-zipped black zipper sweatshirt, black loose pants and a white t-shirt with plain white kswiss.

Can anyone say gangster much?

Strolling over quickly to the seat he sat down next to Sakura who was currently stuffing her face with chicken nuggets.

'She still looks so cute like that…albeit a little savage.'

It was true though; Sakura was tearing her way through the pour, innocent chicken while smashing it into BBQ sauce.

Finally noticing Gaara was there, Sakura smiled heartily at him while still having her mouth full and having bits of chicken and sauce all around her mouth.

'Eww…disgusting.' thought Naruto as he looked her horrible eating habits while he wiped his mouth.

"Hey Panda-chan! It took you guys long enough to get here though. What took you so long? Hehe, don't tell me Panda's with a girl already…" snickered Sakura as she gently nudged his ribs.

(**AN:** I'm about to try to write a flirting scene…shoot me at will now.)

Gaara chuckled, "Trust me, I'm not seeing anyone." 'Yet…'

He leisurely leaned on the chair all the while keeping a steady gaze on Sakura….who didn't seem to notice with her nuggets.

"So…how are things going with you and Neji? Anything bad lately?"

At first Sakura stopped chewing altogether, but then she started again more slowly, as if she was pondering on what to answer. "Hmm…nothing really. But he's been making me a little ticked lately by not letting me drive my Hummer H2! I drive responsibly enough, don't I?! Remember when I drove you to the hospital? You got there in one piece!"

Even if Sakura was the love of his life, Gaara could not answer this without lying. He could remember that day oh so well…

-Flashback-

_Gaara had mild case of the Flu, which should've been fine with his siblings to take care of him._

_Sadly though, his siblings were idiots._

"_You should exercise 'till you faint! That's the best way to get rid of the flu." said Kankuro as he tried to drop pearls of wisdom to his younger brother._

_Temari whacked him upside the head the frying pan she was using to make rice. "You idiot! That's not how you do it! Now listen Gaara, what you should do is eat a lot of junk food and sit all day in the couch, but don't go to sleep! Don't try to rest either, that makes it worse."_

_In the end, Gaara had tried both of these methods, as well as various others (swimming, sleeping with no clothes on in winter, turning off the heat in the house, going outside with only swimmer trunks on), but they had all made him worse._

_So as he lay down on the couch, coughing and sneezing like there was no tomorrow while his siblings were out learning how to crochet, he called Sakura to see if she could take him to the hospital or something for medication._

_There was no way he'd EVER call a public cab._

"_Hm? Oh sure, I'll be there in a second Panda, just get ready so we can go quickly."_

_For once Gaara did as he was told and dressed all the while puking in his toilet. During his 7th trip to his favorite bowl, he heard perhaps one of the largest crashes on his life._

_Trying to finish up his puking, he quickly unlocked his front door and walked down the steps of the apartment to the scene._

_7 cars had crashed in various places, making the street near impossible to get through. But of those cars was one safe one, and out of it came Sakura._

"_Oi, Panda-chan! Get in quickly!"_

_With wary eyes, Gaara limped over to the vehicle and got in the back seat next to Hinata._

"_What's with all of the crashes?"_

_And for the first time in Gaara's 17 years of life, he was shocked._

_As Hinata turned around, her face was a sickly green color as she whispered ghostly, "Good luck surviving this with me."_

_5 hellish minutes later, Gaara was being reeled into the hospital with the emergency medical staff with the Flu, 2 broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a broken nose and an arm that was broken in 4 different places._

_Sakura wiped her forehead, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"_

"…_You've made Gaara worse than he originally was." Muttered Hinata in her dark corner where she was rocking herself while chanting "No…more…driving."_

_Gaara didn't come out of the hospital until 3 weeks later._

-End Flashback-

"I, umm…well, you made me worse than what I already was."

Sakura hmphed, "I'm telling you people; my driving is not that bad…"

"And cows give strawberry milk."

She glared at him, "At least I'm not a temperamental red-head."

"Look who's talking Pinky."

With no come back, Sakura settled for an agitated huff.

Gaara chuckled. Feeling this would be a good time to ask, he, well, asked. "Sakura, I know you're dating Neji now," he mentally stabbed Neji, "but…would you like to go out with me this weekend? Just the two of us? The carnival will be in town this weekend, so I thought this would be good time to, y'know…"

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Gaara was sweating now. He was feeling so anxious for her answer…

Sakura looked up as if in deep thought before answering with a cheery, "Uh-huh! Why not, I haven't had a good relaxing time with a friend in a while now."

While Gaara was pained a little at only being called a friend, he was deeply grateful for the yes. Besides, her feelings would change soon if he had any say in this…

"A-hem, Gaara, I think you're in my seat…why don't you move, so I can sit next to my _girlfriend_, hm?"

He scowled at Neji when he got out of the seat and as he passed him to sit on the other side, he quietly muttered, "You haven't won yet Hyuuga…"

Neji smirked, "We'll see…"

So, Neji took his seat while he threw Hinata her lunch and Shizune came back with her meal for Kakashi and took a seat on his lap.

Wrapping her arms around him, she quietly (seductively?) whispered, "Miss me?"

And this is where we have a bit of a make-out scene that the authoress does not feel like writing out because of being rather underage.

Naruto sighed, "Disgusting…the two really can't get a room, huh?"

Neji shook his head, "So Sakura…what did Gaara say to you?"

"Huh? Oh, he just invited me to spend a day with him at the fair and I accepted."

He froze, "You _what_?!"

Sakura was confused and was clearly getting angrier by the second, "What?" she demanded, "He's just a friend!"

"Ughh, never mind. So, when is this…meeting?"

Sakura giggled, "It's called a date Neji, and it's this Saturday."

As Hinata snickered in the background at the situation, Neji's eyes narrowed.

'That date will be _very_ un-enjoyable if I have any say in this…'

He was disrupted from his thoughts when Shikamaru asked, more like shouted, "Hey Neji? Have you studied for the mid-term exam tomorrow? I was hoping if you could quiz me later at…6:30 today."

Neji blinked, "EXAM?!"

-To be continued

**AN:** So I lied, there was no flirting. But be glad I didn't do it…I'd probably suck at it. Oh yeah, are you allowed to use the "F" word in T rated fics? I'm not sure, so that's why I blocked it out…humm, anything else I'm forgetting to mention? Oh yeah, I still didn't give everyone clothing descriptions. D: Bad Suteki! (Not to mention you _still _didn't include everyone...) And, umm, I'm sorry if Shizune seems…too weird or something. I don't know too much about her original character so, yeah, I just used whatever came off the top of my head. :D Well, thanks for the reviews so far! Those are what inspire me to write more. Again thank you, and see you next chapter!

R. O. D.

Review or die.


End file.
